Realidad
by Marinuqui
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". ¿Qué es lo que demuestra que algo es o no verdad? ¿Qué es lo real o lo que no?


_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_**Género: Romance y un poco de misterio…**_

Realidad

Esa era la palabra que parecía ahora ser la más odiosa de su mundo. Todo lo que se mostraba en ese mismo momento era eso. Una simple y verdadera realidad que se cernía sobre él con una fuerza imparable. Ahora se veía solo, encaminándose por las escaleras hacia la torre de astronomía. Necesitaba calmarse. Ansiaba poder pensar con claridad. Y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba arrastrar por sus propias piernas.

La realidad le estaba jugando una mala pasada. En muchos sentidos. Y ahora, estaba solo. Completamente solo. Sin nadie más a su lado. Y eso le provocaba una especie de escalofrío que nunca había sentido. Excepto todo ese año que se había encontrado recluido y haciendo cosas que no quiso nunca hacer

No era el mejor chico del mundo. Era odioso. Era engreído. Odiaba a gente. Pero no era tan malo como para querer exterminar a toda una raza…O incluso, a matar a una persona. No era tan frío como para eso. Ni se consideraba un ser sin alma. No. Y por eso la ira que sentía se incrementaba a cada paso. A cada segundo de su vida.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, y eso causó que se sobresaltase, girándose para encontrarse con esas pupilas verdes intensas, cuyo dueño era el famoso Harry Potter. Muchas veces se habían encontrado de frente. Demasiadas para su mente. Como enemigos. Como dos personas que se odiaban. Aunque para Draco siempre fue el vil intento de quitarse de la cabeza a ese chico de cabello azabache. A ese muchacho que le había enamorado en el momento que rechazó su amistad. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lógica podía tener eso? La clave era que el amor no tenía lógica. Ni respetaba. No respetaba que él fuese un hombre y que se enamorase de otro hombre. No era algo que entraba en sus planes, pero tampoco estaba fuera de los del amor.

Pero ya no quedaba nada más que eso. La simple realidad en la cuál los dos se hallaban frente a frente. Y el rubio tenía demasiado claro que se encontraría inerme ante cualquier palabra pronunciada por el otro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él se quedaría sin palabras. Sin saber cómo comportarse. Sin entender cómo había llegado a todo aquello. Y sobre todo… ¡Que se estaba volviendo demasiado cursi! Bajó la mirada hacia al suelo, y permaneció inmóvil ante los ojos de Potter, quien parecía estar analizándole lentamente, procurando no perder ninguna pista que le especificara que aquel chico asustado era el propio Draco Malfoy. El príncipe de Slytherin. El Malfoy que no quiso ser un mortífago. El que se burlaba de él pero que no era capaz de matarle. Quizás un débil. O quizás una persona, después de todo

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sólo?

Vale. Esa pregunta sí que no se la esperaba. Se imaginó los gritos de él por todo lo que le había hecho en la escuela. Quizás algo de compasión por lo que pudo contemplar en la mansión de su familia. O incluso algo de gratitud por ello. Por haber callado. Era la única muestra de lealtad que pudo demostrar en medio de gente que le odiaba. Porque Malfoy, desde ese mismo momento, fue leal a Harry…Quizás podía parecer que fuese un cobarde. Pero no era eso. Ni mucho menos. El moreno sonrió un poco, esperando a que el rubio se decidiese por contestar, pero este se quedó en silencio, meditando la respuesta. ¿Cómo hablar con tu enemigo con el corazón en la mano? ¿Cómo controlar esos sentimientos que amenazaban con mostrarse? ¿Cómo amarle sin que nadie le juzgase por ello? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que él le tachase por su amor?

-Creo que es algo que no es de tu incumbencia, Potter-Se limitó a responder, girándose lo suficiente como para evitar que sus miradas se volviesen a encontrar

Y sabía que si eso sucedía, no habría retorno. Se quedaría atado a ese muchacho para toda la vida. No podría librarse de él. Ni queriéndolo. Ni sin querer. Porque le quería, pero no estaba dispuesto a arrastrarse. A dejarse mandar por lo que él le indicase. Era una persona libre. Podía ser un cobarde, pero él era libre. Iba a ser libre. Aunque le costase toda la vida. Aunque ya todos le juzgasen. Aunque le pudiese marcar de por vida esa marca que estaba dibujada en su antebrazo. Eso ya no era nada. No significaba nada para él. Cerró los párpados con cuidado, resoplando y dejando que el aire se escapase de entre sus labios. La sonrisa del rostro de Harry se ensanchó, y eso provocó el entrecejo del rubio

-Creía que estarías con tus padres. No les he visto-Se encogió de hombros, acercándose a unos pasos de la serpiente

-Se habrán marchado ya… ¿Quieres algo, cara rajada? Me gustaría estar solo, si no le importa a su majestad

Quería alejarlo de allí. Que no volviese a su lado. Que se perdiera en todo aquello. Que no le viese entre la multitud. Y que no se arrepintiese de ello. Porque le quería mucho. Demasiado. ¡Y tenía que odiarlo! Y era un maldito romántico que se enamoraba locamente de un hombre que le odiaba

Sin embargo, el azabache se acercó más a él. Sin dudarlo tan siquiera. Sin poder apartarse porque su mente le pedía que actuase. Pero su corazón le ordenaba que permaneciese quieto. Y se aceleraba. Y el sudor decidía caer por su rostro. Recorrer cada tramo de su piel. Y le observó de soslayo, tragando saliva y entreabriendo los labios con cierto toque de sensualidad. O eso le pareció incluso al mismo Gryffindor, quien no podía detenerse. Quería acercarse más. Conocer al príncipe de las serpientes. Pero de verdad. A ese muchacho que parecía tener conciencia. Y no a ese que le insultaba.

-Gracias, Draco…-Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre

Mentira. La mentira era una forma de engañar a los demás. Pero también era otro método para auto engañarse a uno mismo. Y la primera vez que escuchó su nombre en esa melodiosa voz…Espera. ¿Melodiosa? Fue en su primer año. Una especie de sonrisa de dibujó en él, lo cual quiso disimular rápidamente con cierto carraspeo. De acuerdo. Estaba enamorado. Demasiado. Y eso era muy triste

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Potter…

-Harry. Prefiero Harry…

-Harry…-Pronunció, pero cuando levantó su cabeza para enfrentarle, se encontró a este a unos pocos centímetros de él

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. A una distancia poco prudente. Pero él se quedó estático. ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese mismo momento? Harry tragó saliva, tanteando el terreno e intercalando su mirada entre los ojos del rubio y sus labios. Sus finos labios. ¿Serían deliciosos acaso? Tenía que comprobarlo. Se acercó. Solamente un paso. Un poco más. Un aliento y…

Draco podía observar la escena con cuidado desde un punto externo. Y podía ver perfectamente cómo Potter tomaba su rostro con cuidado y le besaba con una lentitud propia de las películas románticas. Tragó saliva, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo. El azabache proseguía con el beso para acabar separándose, con una mirada felina e intensa. Profunda. Admirable. Algo que provocó el escalofrío del Draco que observaba y del Draco que experimentaba el momento

El dorso de la mano del león acariciaba esa mejilla con lentitud, esperando una respuesta por parte del otro. Y esta no se hizo esperar. Sus labios colisionaron con un fuego visible en la mirada de ambos. Sus labios luchando. Un beso apasionado. Una llama que se encendía cada vez más. El fuego se perdía en esa habitación que parecía querer arder en el momento. Igual que ellos. Sus pieles quemaban. Pero pedían más contacto. Y sus alientos no ayudaban a que esa locura se quedase en una mera anécdota. Por eso la ropa parecía querer estorbar

Draco se giró, confuso, para encontrarse con la figura de un profesor. Debía ser el director. Y no sabía si sentirse seguro o más confuso todavía. Este le seguía dando la espalda. Tragó saliva, moviendo ligeramente así la mandíbula, escuchando los gemidos de su otro yo. Giró levemente su cabeza, tornando los ojos para mirar disimuladamente la escena. Los dos caían al suelo en un juego de placer que le dejaba al Slytherin confundido.

-¿Profesor?-Cuestionó con necesidad, pero este permanecía observando al frente. Sin girarse. Sin atender la llamada del alumno

Los otros dos seguían con los besos. Unos que pasaban de los labios al cuello. Harry lamía este con cuidado a la vez que Draco tiraba de esa chaqueta que le estorbaba. De esa prenda que tan bien le quedaba al niño que sobrevivió. Sus labios se tornearon en una sonrisa juguetona a la vez que gemía de placer, echando el cuello hacia atrás y dejándose llevar por esa pasión desbordante. Por ese frenesí tan sabroso. Por esa fantasía que llevaba rondando en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo atrás

-Profesor… ¿Es esto real? O… ¿Está sucediendo todo en mi cabeza?-Volvió a fijar su mirada en las dos figuras que seguían fundiéndose en esa pasión desbordante

-Claro que esto está sucediendo en tu cabeza, Draco-Respondió el hombre con una voz aguda

Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con los ojos negros de su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange al otro lado. La mujer se veía disfrazada de Albus Dumbledore y sonreía con cierto toque de inocencia poco propia de ella. Sus pupilas centelleaban ante la luz y sus brazos permanecían cerrados, en jarras. Se estremeció un poco, desconcertado y desorientado

-Pero…Eso no quiere decir que no sea real

Él se sobresaltó mientras que ella le sonreía ahora maléficamente. Podía presenciar aún esos dos cuerpos al fin completamente desnudos fundiéndose al fin en uno. Estaba dispuesto a pronunciar algo. A comentar algo ante esa frase tan dichosa que le parecía más propia del director de la escuela que de la propia Bellatrix. Esta se acercó hacia su sobrino con paso severo. Esa mueca tan terrorífica permanecía intacta en su rostro. Solo quedaba eso. Un paso más para el morirse del propio terror que ella le estaba causando. La mujer, entonces, señaló hacia los dos chicos, que jadeaban deseosos

-Draco…Te amo-Pronunció el azabache, deteniéndose y tomando el rostro del rubio-Siempre te he amado…Desde el primer momento en el que te vi-Susurró, perdiéndose en esos ojos grises tan hermosos y que, por una vez, se veían cálidos y acogedores-No me dejes caer, por favor

-No lo voy a hacer, Harry…Yo también te amo-Musitó con la voz ronca, volviendo a sentir ese calor de los labios del león sobre los suyos. Dos seres tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos

Y seguían dejándose llevar. Era una ocasión especial. De repente, el rubio se sobresaltó. Unos pasos subían por las escaleras. Sin embargo, los otros dos proseguían con su cometido. Sentirse. Palparse. Descubrirse mutuamente. Su tía permanecía en el mismo lugar, observando atentamente como ella. Esperando a descubrir quien sería la persona que se encontraba cometiendo ese acto de curiosidad. Tragó saliva, nervioso

Hermione Granger se detuvo en la entrada, ocultándose un poco, presenciando la escena entre los dos. ¡Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter! ¡Haciendo el amor! La castaña no hizo nada. Simplemente se giró y empujó a su novio, Ron, quien no alcanzó a ver nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación. Bella entonces, sonrió y posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de su sobrino. Este levantó las cejas, desorientado…

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y nerviosismo. Sus latidos se aceleraban a cada segundo que pasaba. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta de ello, estaba en la cama. Y a su lado estaba ella. Esa hermosa mujer que era su esposa. Su cabello castaño caía por su espalda lentamente, pero sus pupilas buscaron las de él. Esas azules claras tan potentes. Sonrió con cierta ternura ante la palidez de su piel y acarició su mejilla con cuidado. Eso le bastaba para entender que todo había sido un sueño. Podía escuchar los gritos de su hijo por la casa, emocionado porque era al fin el día en el que iba a ir a la escuela

Y se sintió bien por ello, enternecido ante todo. Astoria se colocó mejor en la cama y, como si tuviese una sensación, le abrazó con fuerza. Como si lo necesitase. Él la envolvió entre sus delgados brazos, aspirando su aroma. Dejándose llevar por esa sensación de calma y paz que le podía llegar ella a transmitir en esos momentos de los días. Ella se separó y le miró con claridad. Una propia de ella

-Ha sido solamente una pesadilla, mi amor…-Murmuró entrelazada hacia él de nuevo, acariciando su cabello rubio con sus dedos-¿Y sabes que es lo bueno de las pesadillas?

-No-Se limitó a responder mientras besaba las yemas de los dedos de esa mano tan delicada cuando se separó. Ella rio ligeramente-Sorpréndeme

-Tonto…-Bromeó ella también-Pues que…-Sonrió misteriosamente

-¿Qué?

-Que las pesadillas son cosas que ocurren en la mente…Que está todo en tu cabeza-Indicó, señalando con su dedo índice la frente de él

-Sí…Y lo que me relaja es que si es así, es algo que no es real-Señaló el muchacho, estrechándola más contra su pecho. Sin embargo, ella permanecía seria

-Que esté en tu cabeza…No quiere decir que no sea algo…_Real_…Una _realidad_…Bastante acertada a veces, ¿no te parece?-Inquirió ella aún con ese tono misterioso

-¡Mamá! ¡Vamos!-Llamó Scorpius Malfoy, impaciente. Ella sonrió

-¡Ya voy, cariño!-Besó a su marido en sus labios castamente y se marchó de la habitación con cierta prisa

Ella tenía razón. La realidad a veces era demasiado acertada…Incluso aquella que solo aparecía en los sueños.

**Hola...La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo algo de esto. De género Slash, claro...Entonces, ha sido un buen reto y pese a que no era algo que esperaba escribir...Me ha gustado bastante poder escribir esto. ¿Por qué le pongo género de misterio? No lo sé, pero...Me da un poco de toque de...Qué raro xD Espero que nadie sea muy duro con esto...Más que nada porque estoy acostumbrada al romanticismo y entre hombres me parece muy cursi...Espero que no llegue a eso. Cursilería o algo.**


End file.
